Zenovian Militia night out
(It was 3am and Koga and Monica were outside with Empress Miki) Koga: So you gonna tell us why you brought us out here Miki? Miki: My elitists, the goddesses, my maidens and I want to go out with you, and Admiral Monica. Koga: Alright, where shall we go? Miki: To a burger joint, Commander Kain is driving. (A Jeep comes in) Minato: Yeah come on I'm fancied I mean breakfeast is gonna be a while so why don't we just go order our breakfast right now Commander Kain: Heheh don't worry Minato you'll get some food I promise now everyone onboard (Everyone all got onboard the Jeep, while everyone else in HQ is still asleep peacefully, then Commander Kain started driving after everyone buckled up) Miki: This will be the night of our lives everyone! (Everyone cheered) (The Jeep drove off as they were gonna have the funniest night of their lives) Fritz: Well bless me barnacles, I wonder what food we'd be having? Miki (smiles): You’ll find out soon captain. (Commander Kain drove all the way downtown) Finn: Hey Commander I think I can see the burger place just up ahead! Commander Kain: Good eye Finn (Commander Kain parks the jeep as they enter the burger restaurant and take their seats) Waitress Droid: Welcome to our restaurant may I take your order? Koga: Yes we love to order a year supply of fries, 1,000,000 burgers, and 1,000,000 strawberry milkshakes. Waitress Droid: Hey I'm gonna need a lot of burgers, a year supply of fries and 1,000,000 Strawberry milkshakes! Cook: Coming right up! (the cook returns to the kitchen who then had a shocked face) Cook: This is gonna be a long shift for me (The cook decided to cook the order for his customers) Finn: It’s nice to be here around 3:00 AM. Minato: Yeah you sure said it Kain: Here here Admiral Monica: This was a great idea, I say we keep this a secret, because if my childhood friend Serena or if anyone found out, it’ll be a lot of questioning, or worse, Serena will probably ask “Why didn’t you take me?” Miki: You knew the Princess of the moon since kindergarten, am I right? Admiral Monica: Yes, but I didn’t know she was a princess then, her friends serve as her guards, and her boyfriend is a prince. Fritz: Shiver me blue whiskers to think a young lassie like you was mateys with a lost princess Admiral Monica: Yeah very Surprising very surprising indeed (Everyone nodded as the chef finished cooking everyone’s order, and gave it to the waitress) Waitress Droid: Here‘s your order everyone. (Everyone began to chow down) Miki: It’s nice to enjoy ourselves. Kain: Yeah I'm hungry Minato: strawberries milkshakes are my absolute favourite! (Everyone ate all their burgers and fries, and drank all the strawberry milkshakes they ordered, not noticing Validar who was on another table watching them, but not interacting) Validar: (Whispering) Celebrate for now Time mage, but soon your luck will run out when you face your old comrades, and once your to tired, my forces shall strike you down, after all your fates are already sealed! (Validar sees them leaving as he starts to laugh evilly, then the waitress Droid walked over to him) Waitress Droid: That shall be 43,020 credits sir Validar: That much to buy breakfast, outrageous!! Waitress Droid: Thats how much it costs, now you pay up, or I’ll call the cops! (Next Scene) Validar: I can’t believe I spent all of my credits on an expensive breakfast, plus a tip! Now I’m broke! AH! (Validar walked back the barracks of Shade's castle very mad) Shade: Hey Validar! What’s wrong? Validar: I’m broke, I spent 43,020 credits for a big breakfast. Aura (Brainwashed): You shouldn’t have ordered that much. Validar: Who’s this little girl!? Shade: Aura Sentia, The Doktor has just brainwashed her, and she’ll be leading the original Guardians of Space and Time to victory against the current Guardians of Space and Time. Validar: Well good luck out there. (Validar walks away) Aura (Brainwashed): If only he knew why I ended up here, Mars and Ashley kidnapped me, I lost to that old man, I tried to call for help, but the Guardians of Space and Time did nothing, all they did was sleep in. (Death Battler walks in) Death Battler: Yeah well General Zack Kendo threw me off a rooftop, everyone watched, and no one did anything to help me. (6th Brother rushes in) 6th Brother: Shade has manipulated me, he told me he won’t free me until Hotaru Tomoe is dead. Death Battler: You got a grudge against her? 6th Brother: Not one word Death Battler, not one word about our relationship Death Battler: Just wanted to check on you Shade: And speaking of Guardians of Space and Time, Death Battler I have created a fake distress signal to lure Ghost Gal and Faust to the Canyon Zone, once there you will defeat them but not destroy, use them as bait to lure out Zack and Playmaker Death Battler: It shall be done my lord Aura (Brainwashed): When everyone is sent to the Domino Pier, I wish to duel my love rival Zuzu Boyle. Shade: So be it, you might also want to duel her dimensional counterparts too. Aura (Brainwashed): Yes my lord Shade: They won’t stand a chance against what is to come! Aura (Brainwashed): And what is to come my lord? Shade: My dear Aura! the defeat of the Guardians of Space and Time Aura (Brainwashed): Of course my lord. Shade: Ashley Ashley: Yes my lord? Shade: If both Aura and The Doktor fail to defeat both Yuya and Zuzu, not only will you face Celina, but you’ll be facing those 2 as well. Ashley: Excellent! Yuya, Zuzu and Celina won't stand a chance against me, I am Duel Academy's best! Shade: Indeed you are Ashley: How tough can Yuya be? Not to mention how tough can Zuzu, Celina, Rin, and Lulu be? The D: You’re Duel Academy’s best? I thought Jaden was Duel Academy’s top student. Ashley: Jaden? The D: The current Pro League Champion. Ashley: I know who Jaden is, Yuri and Celina are huge fans of him. Also the Duel Academy I went to is different than the one Jaden went to, he could easily defeat me. The D: I see, we should probably get ready, after all, defeating our foes isn’t gonna happen early (They all agree as they begin to put their plan into motion) Shade: Everyone, listen up, you’re all heading to your assigned locations, Aura, you’re to go to the Domino Pier! Aura (Brainwashed): Yes master (Aura leaves and heads to the Domino Pier)